A new pup
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: A new pup is joining the Paw Patrol. Although it seems like one of the pup and her has a history. Who is the pup? What kind of rescue pup will she be? What kind of dog is she? How does she do? Let's find out together.
1. Chapter 1: Prelog

Pre-log

Well hello there Paw Patrol Fanfic coming right at you.

Disclaimer: Well better get it over with. I don't own Paw Patrol. *Runs off in to another room crying and slamming the door*

Ryder had gotten a call from the pound. It was about a dog who they thought would be great for his team. As he approached the pound, he saw one of the workers out it.

"Hello Ryder, I'm glad you came. Follow me." The worker named Lana welcomed him.

Ryder followed her as she lead hi towards the dog. "So, why do you think this dog would be perfect for my team?" Ryder asked.

"Well, one she can talk like the rest of your pups. Two, she knows a lot about the medical field." Lana told Ryder.

Lana then opened the door, and Ryder saw a husky pup sitting there. "So she's a Husky?" Ryder asked.

"Not exactly." Lana said.

"What do you mean by not exactly?" Ryder asked.

Lana looked at Ryder then at the pup then back at Ryder. "Well, you see, she's half Husky." Lana told Ryder.

"Half? So what's the other half?" Ryder asked.

"Wolf." Lana told him.

"WOLF!?" Ryder was surprised.

"Yeah, she part Husky and part wolf so we can't get anyone to adopt her." Lana told him.

"Oh." Was all Ryder could say in his time of shock.

"If we can't get someone to adopt her, then we will have to put her down." Lana told him.

"Well, how good does she know the medical field?" Ryder asked.

That's when the pup came up. "I know a lot about it. I know about all injuries, and how to treat them, I know about all the medicines, their effects their symptoms if something is going wrong. My name is Ambie by the way." Ambie told Ryder. "I would so love to be your medical pup."

Ryder gave this a lot of thought "well okay." Ryder concluded his thinking.

Then Ambie jumped for joy. "So when do we go back to your house?" She asked.

"Now, unless there's paperwork I have to fill out?" Ryder asked.

"Not for you Ryder." Lana told him. Ryder nodded and then both him and Ambie went and got on his ATV.

"What is this thing?" Ambie asked.

"It's my ATV." Ryder told Ambie.

When Ryder and Ambie got to the lookout she saw the huge building. "Cool." Was all she could say.

Then she saw other pup coming up.

"Ryder."

"You're back."

"You're back dude."

"Welcome back Ryder sir."

'Ryder. Woof, Woof"

"Yes."

Ambie saw pups coming over the edge welcoming their owner back. There was a grey pup with a orange collar. A small bulldog and a German Shepard both wearing black collars. A Brown lab with a blue collar. A Golden, blond pup with a pink collar. Lastly a Dalmatian with a yellow collar. As Ambie got a better look at the Dalmatian she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Marshall?" She said questioningly.

The Dalmatian stopped in his tracks as he saw the pup on Ryder's ATV. "Ambie?"

The two just stood there looking at each other not believing their eyes as they looked at each other.

Well that's the first chapter. Just letting you know I do own Ambie. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Member

Well here we are again. I would like to thank Zuma lover for pointing out the collars of the pups.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Ambie.

The pups just looked at the new pup and Marshall. Even Ryder couldn't believe it.

"Um, Mawshall, dude. How do you know this pup?" Zuma asked.

"Just so you know, for your information, I have a name and it's not 'this pup', it's Ambie." Ambie told them.

"Well, why are you here Ambie?" Chase asked.

Ambie then looked at Ryder. Ryder looked at her then at the pups. "Pups, Ambie is going to be our new medic pup." Ryder announced.

"But, Marshall is our medic pup." Rocky said not liking this idea.

"I know Rocky, but Ambie here knows much more about the medical field." Ryder told the pups.

Rubble then looked at Ambie. "What do you know about the medical field?"

"Well, "I know a lot about it. I know about all injuries, and how to treat them, I know about all the medicines, their effects their symptoms if something is going wrong." Ambie told the pups what she had told Ryder.

They then started to like the idea of her being their new medic pup.

"Paw Patrol to the lookout." Ryder told them.

Then the members of the Paw Patrol went to the elevator.

"Come on Ambie." Marshall called as he tripped over a stone and went rolling into the other pups.

Ambie then came up and sat in front of them. "I give that a 10 for style." They all laughed.

When they got to the second floor they got into their outfits. Then they got to the top and jumped out of the elevator.

"Ready for action Ryder sir." Chase announced.

Ambie just stayed back since she technically wasn't a member of the Paw Patrol.

"Pups I would like to welcome our newest member of the Paw Patrol." Ryder started. "Ambie please come forward."

Ambie stood up and went forward.

"Ambie, as a Paw Patrol pup do you promise to do your best, to lend a paw whenever help is needed?" Ryder asked.

Ambie looked at him for a few seconds blinked then said. "Yes, I promise."

"Ok here's your official Paw Patrol pup tag." The collar was red, and the pup tag was in the shape of the Paw Patrol logo, it was white with a red cross in the middle. "And your very own authentic medical hat." The hat looked like those doctors in the old time movies wear. "You are now a member of the Paw Patrol, welcome aboard."

"Best day ever!" Ambie said happily.

"One more thing there's a surprise waiting for you at the end of the slide." Ryder finished.

So Ambie went down the slide as she went down she let out a howl out because she was so excited. When she was at the bottom there was a pup house that went she was off the slide it transformed into an ambulance.

Ambie looked around it and couldn't believe it she was a member of the paw patrol. "This is so cool." She said as Ryder and the other pups came out.

"I'm glad you like it." Ryder said.

"Like it. No I don't like it." Ambie said.

Marshall came forward "you don't like it?" He asked sadly.

"I love it!" She said loudly as she jumped into Ryder's arms. "I can't wait until I go on missions with you. I'm so excited, but also nervous, but mostly excited!"

Then the ambulance transformed back into a pup house. Then all the pups including Ambie went to play together.

Well that's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Ambie is now officially a Paw Patrol member, the medic pup. See you later.


	3. Chapter 3: Ambie's First Rescue

**I would like to thank Zuma lover. He/she had given light to some details that I had not thought about but now have thought about the details. I was always stuck on what Ambie's call out would be but I now have an idea.**

 **As you know I don't own.**

As Ambie and Marshall were playing tug-of-war the other pups watched.

Chase walked over. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Ambie and Mawshall awe playing tug-of-waw." Zuma answered.

Chase didn't want to miss this so he sat beside the rest of the pups.

 **With Ryder**

Ryder was playing his video game on his pup pad. Then an incoming call came and he answered in. "Hello, Rose. What can I help you with?" Ryder asked

"It's my vet clinic. My ambulance isn't starting and there's an injured cat that I have to get to." The Captain said.

"Don't worry Rose. No jobs to big no pups too small" he then pressed he pup pad to call the pups.

 **With the pups**

As Ambie and Marshall kept trying to win their pup tags started beeping.

" _Pups to the lookout."_ Ryder called.

"Ryder needs us!" They all yelled in unison.

They then took off to the lookout. They all went into the lookout.

Ambie then looked around. "Um, where's Marshall?" She asked.

That's when all the pups saw Marshall coing. He had a dog bowl on his head. 'Marshall look out." Ambie cried.

Then Marshall bumped in to Ambie. "Well, I see you still the same clumsy you." Ambie said.

"What can I say, I like being me." Marshall said, as all the pups laughed.

They went up and got into their uniforms. Then went to the second level and sat in order. Ambie was beside Marshall.

"Pups Rose needs our help. Her ambulance isn't starting and there's an injured cat that she has to get to." Ryder said then he pressed his pup pad. "For this rescue I need Rocky. I need you to help fix Roses ambulance."

"Green means go." Rocky did his callout.

"I also need Ambie. I need you to use your ambulance to go get that injured cat and bring her to the vet clinic." Ryder told Ambie.

"Let's save a life." Ambie called out

"Alright Paw Patrol is on a role." Ryder went down the pole.

Rocky and Ambie went to the slide. Rocky went first the Ambie went. As Ambie went down she was standing up and let out a howl.

" _ **Ambie!"**_

Then when she was off the slide her pup house turned into a vet clinic.

Then they went off.

 **With Ryder and Rocky**

Rocky got out of his Recycling truck and went over to the ambulance.

"Well let me see." He said as Rose backed away.

"Thanks for coming." Rose said gratefully.

"No problem Rose." Ryder said.

"Who's gonna get that pore cat?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry Ambie is on that." Ryder said.

"Ambie?" Rose asked.

"Ambie's our new medical pup." Ryder said.

Ryder then pressed his pup pad. "Hey, Ambie do you have the cat?" Ryder asked.

" _Yep, I also helped a bit with her injuries I'm Almost there."_ Ambie told Ryder.

"Good job." Ryder said as he turn off his pup pad.

Then Ambie came i and took out the cat from the back of her ambulance.

"Oh, you did a great job Ambie." Rose said as she looked over the cat.

"Thanks." Ambie said embarrassedly.

"And… done." They heard Rocky said. They turned to face him. "Your ambulance should work now."

"Oh., thank you paw patrol." Rose said.

That's when Ambie tapped Ryder with her paw. "Um Ryder." Ambie said

"Yes what is it Ambie?" Ryder asked.

"I was just wondering, I mean if it's okay with Rose if I could stay here. I like it at the lookout, but I want to help animals more often?" Ambie asked.

Ryder looked at Rose "Is that okay with you?" He asked

"Of course it is. I could use some help, and if my ambulance breaks down you can help get the hurt animal." Rose said.

"If it's alright with Rose it's alright with me." Ryder said.

"If you want you can put your Ambulance right beside mine." Rose said

Ambie did as Rose said when she got out of her ambulance it changed into her pup house.

"Oh, Ambie I want to give you this." He gave her, her very own pup pack.

"Thanks Ryder." Ambie said excitedly.

 **And that's that chapter. Now we get to see adventures with Ambie. Can't wait. Also so you all know with these fanfics I know the plot I don't know the story. I just do what my mind wants to do. Well bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ambie and Marshall

**I'm grateful to the comments to make my writing better. Like put more detail or make them longer that really helps me.  
So I don't own. (I own Ambie.)  
With the pups.  
**The pups were sitting under the big tree just outside of the lookout. They were sitting in a circle.  
"Hey Marshall." Rocky said  
"Yeah, what is it Rocky?" Marshall asked.  
"I was just wondering how did you and Ambie meet?" Asked Rocky.  
"Oh, well it's a long story." Marshall said.  
Chase then looked at Marshall wanting to hear the story too. "I think we have time. Adventure Bay isn't in trouble right now."  
"Please Marshall." Sky pleaded  
Zuma jumped to his feet very excited. "Yeah dude. Tell us."  
Marshall looked at rubble. "How about you rubble?"  
"I want to hear it as well." Rubble said  
"Well, alright." Marshall gave in  
The other pups cheered in excitement all except for Marshall.  
Marshall sighed in frustration. "Well it started when we were younger. I was in the dog park with my owners before Ryder got me for the Paw Patrol…"

Flashback  
Marshall was laying beside a tree just on the edge of the dog park. He didn't want to hang out with the death of the other dogs. He was frightened of them because they were twice his size. He was so nervous that they would step on him.  
"Frightened?" A voice asked.  
Marshall jumped. "Um...well…I" Marshall then took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Yes, I am." He said quietly.  
"What? Speak up I can't hear you." The pup in front of him said.  
"Yes I'm scared." Marshall said a bit louder.  
The pup then sat right beside Marshall. "Why?" She asked  
"Well, I'm frightened that the other dogs might step on me." Marshall said.  
Marshall then heard the other pup giggle a bit. "What's so funny?" Marshall asked defensively.  
"Oh, it's nothing." She said. Although she then get a dirty look from Marshall. "Its just you shouldn't worry about the other dogs stepping on you. Yes, they are twice your size. Although whenever there are pups in the park they watch where they step." She told him.  
Marshall was still a bit hesitant.  
"Why don't you and me go out there together." The pup suggested.  
"I guess." Marshall said hesitantly. "What's your name?" He asked.  
The pup looked at Marshall. "Oh, yeah, how rude of me. My name's Ambie." Ambie told him. "And you?" She asked.  
"Oh, well my name's Marshall." Marshall told Ambie.  
"Well nice to meet you. And…" She then reached put. "You're it." She tagged him.  
Marshall then looked surprised then ran after her. "Hey no fair I wasn't ready."  
End of flashback  
All the pups looked at each other. Then at Marshall.  
"You were afraid of other dogs when you were younger?" Chase asked.  
"Yeah." Marshall said sheepishly.  
Then the pups looked at each other again. Then laughed. They stopped when Marshall gave them a dirty look.  
Chase then cleared his throat. "Then what happened?" He asked.  
Marshall looked at Chase with a questioningly. "What do you mean?" Marshall asked  
"Well, you guys look like you really knew each other." Chase said.  
"Oh, well. We also went to puppy school together…" Marshall started.  
Flashback  
Marshall was nervous when he was at the puppy school what if the other puppies didn't like him? What if they are mean to me? He wondered.  
But he went in anyways. He then saw something that surprised him. He saw Ambie she was just standing at the side of the room. Then he saw a few other puppies standing around her.  
"Wolf." Said one  
"Killer." Said another.  
"Go back to the forest you came from." Said the third one.  
Marshall then became angry from the insults they were saying to her. So he went over to the puppies. "You leave her alone!" Marshall yelled.  
"Why are you taking her side?" Asked one of the bullies.  
"Because she's my friend and you shouldn't bully her. She a really nice puppy once you get to know her." Marshall said as he walked over to Ambie. "So leave her alone."  
The bullies just looked at Marshall in anger. "Fine." Said one of the bullies.  
Then they walked away.  
End of Flashback  
"Wow, that was brave if you Marshall." Rubble said.  
Marshall stood up proud.  
"Yeah, it was brave of him." Said a voice all the pups jumped then they looked in the direction of the voice.  
"AMBIE!" Marshall yelled as he went over to Ambie.  
The other pups then looked at Ambie. "Hey, Ambie." Said Sky.  
"Yeah," Ambie said.  
"Can you tell us more about when you and Marshall when you first met?" Asked Rocky.  
"Sure I Can." Ambie said with a small evilish smirk.  
"Ambie." Marshall said under his breath.  
"Hasn't Marshall told you?" Ambie asked as she and Marshall sat down.  
"A bit but not enough." Zuma said.  
Ambie then looked at Marshall. "Last chance Marshall."  
Marshall gave Ambie the if you tell them I will kill you look.  
"They will have to find out sooner or later. So why not tell them now."  
Marshall still didn't look amused.  
"I'm sure my version is a lot more embarrassing." Ambie told Marshall.  
"Embarrassing?" Rubble said in a questioning tone.  
"So Marshall?" Ambie asked.  
"Don't you dare." Marshall said threateningly to Ambie.  
"Fine I'll tell them." Ambie said in a teasing tone. "So at the puppy school, we were out on the playground it had swings and hoops to jump through. It was amazing. Marshall and I were playing near the hoops. Marshall tripped over a hoop and landed in a role he roles down a hill that was near to the puppy school. There was a small river near it. He landed in it and when he came back up he had grass and weeds on him. Leaves and sticks on his back and head. Everyone including me laughed. This caused us to get in a fight." Ambie finished the story  
All the pups laughed. While Marshall's cheeks turned the color of a rose. "As they say get to know nature. I get to know it." Marshall joked  
All the pups laughed.  
That's when their pup tags went off. " _Pups to the lookout"_ **  
That's the end of that chapter. So yeah. Bye.**


End file.
